A Queen's Legacy
by RisingPurple
Summary: The legacy of the Locust Queen will not perish so easily. Myrrah had made sure of that much. Will Kait be able to escape her destiny, or will she give in to the darkness growing inside? Reyna is sure of one thing, she will do anything to save Kait from this fate.
1. Chapter 1 - Anything But Normal

**(1/21/2020 Re-uploaded do to format issues. Sorry!)**

**A/N: It's AU. This occurs during Gears 5 after Mount Kadar with some changes. Reyna never died and there is no procedure to have the Hivemind link severed. I'm trying hard to keep most of the facts straight aside from the purposeful canon divergence. I have learned a great deal by researching for this fic! It's made me love Gears even more. Sorry about the lengthy A/N. On to the story!**

* * *

Reyna sat on the hard stone floor with closed eyes, tears long dried upon her face. She could hear the movements of the Swarm within the Hive - the name of their new habitat. They held her in a prison like cell, using the natural stone and rock formations to trap her. It was large enough to walk around in, yet not big enough live in. Roughly the size of a small bedroom, if not a tad more confined. The stone walls and floor were chilly to the touch. The whole place was rather cool; The air stale from lack of movement, both of which were expected since they were deep underground. They had provided her with some blankets much to her pleasant surprise, although they did not help too much. The stone walls had several cracks and crevices in them so she could inadvertently see outside her cell. She could spy various Swarm members walking past occasionally. The wall to her left was made not out of stone, but from a yellowish crystal. It looked to her that it was the same crystal that formed shells around the Locusts. The very same dusty, yellow crystal that could now be seen decorating the faces of several types of the Swarm, such as the Scions and Swarmaks.

When she was first placed in this cell she noticed a few small pieces of the material lying on the floor near the wall itself. Upon examining them, because she had little to do in order to stifle her boredom, she noted that while one side could be looked through, appearing like tinted glass, the other side was opaque. That made her question if all of the strange crystal was like that. Visible through the crystalline wall of her cell was another room similar to the one she was in, except a little smaller. Perhaps if she was in that room she could not see through the crystal wall to her current room?

Sitting on the floor with a blanket pulled around her shoulders a chill overcame her causing her to tug the material tighter. Seeing a Drone walk by, through a hole in the far back wall she called out to him. "Hey! Are you gonna let me freeze to death?"

The Drone paused in his steps. His eyes met her own. A normal person would have been overtaken in fear, and rightly so. These creatures have taken countless human lives. Although, to Reyna's displeasure, she was anything but normal. The former Locust princess simply continued to return the creature's glare. He made an uninterested sound of acknowledgement and continued his walk. Reyna gave an irritated grunt as he walked away from her cell.

She could not believe it, all of these years she had spent believing they were gone. Supposedly wiped out by the Countermeasure Attack, yet here she sat imprisoned by the very creatures from her childhood.

The stuff nightmares were made of some would say. But in her opinion a true nightmare was losing someone you were close to. It was a nightmare from one would never awaken. She had been living that nightmare ever since her husband, Gabriel Diaz, died. He was there for her when she had no one. She was angry and bitter at the world for quite some time after that. However, upon her husband's death she became the village leader which meant she had to move on for the sake of everyone. The pain never ceased. However, it was tolerable because she had Kait. The one good thing in her God forsaken world. The thought of her Kaitie brought a wave of fresh sadness over her. The last time she saw her she, herself, was trapped by the Swarm, half dead.

They told her she would die if she was freed, but after all that she didn't. Oh God! She told Kait she would die. That it was the only way to save her. She watched as her daughter broke, putting on a brave face for her. All to save her. Yet, it was all for nothing. Now Kait was living another nightmare, alone. She prayed everyday to whoever would listen that Kait would stay as far away from the Swarm as possible.

She wallowed in her grief so long it was suffocating. Taking a deep breath she cleared her thoughts. Kait was strong and beside that she had Oscar, and he looked after her like she were his own. She was eternally grateful that not only did he babysit occasionally when she was small, but he was there in a way she could not be when Gabe died. She just thought those two trouble makers were close before then. After that they were inseparable.

To be honest, she has no clue why she's still alive. Why the swarm would go through the trouble of keeping her imprisoned. They did not say what they wanted. After Kait freed her from the vine-like Hive growths she recalled one of them saying it would not work. She wasn't sure what that was though. After that there was just blackness, which she assumed was death. Then much to her surprise she awoke here deep within a Hive. She was unsure if it was close to her original location or different completely. She bet on the latter. All she has been told since then is that they would not allow her to die yet. They provided her with food, a wash basin, and several other bare necessities.

There was a Scion, who was obviously in charge of some sort, that came to her shortly after she was brought her. He reminded her of the one who attacked her in Umsom. The Speaker, he called himself. Although, he was dead. She saw through the Hivemind, Kait made made sure of that. This new Scion also spoke Tyran quite well, enunciating much better than what she was use to. During her early childhood when she lived with the Locust, they preferred to communicate through the Hivemind as opposed to common, Tyran speech. Although, it wasn't unheard of, just not preferred. The Locust's pronunciation was not the best. Perhaps their deformities contributed to it?

She opened her eyes as she heard large, boisterous footsteps approaching. _'Hm_. _A_ _Scion? Maybe a Drone? Odd.'_

Her sense of time was off, yet she was somewhat able to tell due to occasional flashes from the Hivemind. During her childhood with her mother, Myrrah, she felt the connection often, though she was still maturing so she was unable to fully obtain the level that her mother had. Through it her mother could speak to her - typically scolding her, because she was quite a mischievous child. Often using the small power she possessed to bring the young, inexperienced Drones into her escapades. After she left the world of Locusts behind she noticed she that no longer could see the flashes or hear the thoughts of the others. Actually, she could not feel anything at all. It was strange to have to adapt to feeling nothing.

Being connected to the Hivemind she could always feel a constant buzz in her own mind. Having it cut off completely was akin to going deaf. It took some adjusting to. After being captured at Fort Umson and the Horde trying to fuse with her, she could once again feel it, however, instead of a constant buzzing, it is merely a tingle. It was now like a fuzzy radio versus a two way call. She is unable reach though it to interact with the Horde, but now she does receive some flashes from them. This allows her to not become totally disconnected, yet an opportunity to possibly get into Hivemind was gone for her.

It was not time for them to bring her food and it was never by a higher swarm member. As the steps grew closer the more she could tell something was off. Years of fighting for her life in the wilds of Sera sharpened her survival skills. His weight wasn't distributed evenly. One of his feet hit harder than the other and it was accompanied by a slight shuffling noise. Her view was obstructed by the rock formations that served as her cage. She could hear a clinging metal sound - his weapon, a gnasher maybe?

He came around the corner and swung open the metal reinforced door. Reyna stepped back to avoid getting hit. Although, she did not try to escape. After several attempts resulting in getting bruised up, she realized, unarmed, she was no match for the many Swarm members in the underground Hive. Before she could realize what was happening a loud thud sounded, followed by groaning. Her eyes widened, the Scion had dropped a man in her cell.

It was the same Scion she had seen earlier and spoken to. He regarded the man for a moment before turning his eyes to Reyna and spoke smugly.

"So you won't freeze, princess."

* * *

**AN: So this chapter ended up being Reyna centric, but don't worry I have chapter two finished. I only have to clean it up a bit. It will also be a little longer than this one.**

**Thank you for reading! After Gears 4 and 5 I can't believe the Gears fandom is this small. Any review is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Right To Live

**(Re-uploaded 1/21/2020 do to format issues. I'm so sorry!)**

**Shout out to Woman of War for reviewing! Also if you haven't check out Run-Run, Rebel by Woman of War and Human by RavenRogueclaw99. They are both great stories!**

* * *

She was taken back for a moment. No one had called her, Princess in such a long time. Something about the way he said it angered her, although she knew it should not. The Locust's opinion of her after going to live with the humans atop the surface of Sera is something that never bothered her, no reason to start letting it now.

"What? Is this a joke to you?" She said with indignation coating her words.

The mutated monster regarded her for a moment as if he were going to answer. A commotion was then heard throughout the hive accompanied by the loud shrieking of some Juvies. He let out a growl and spoke in a gravelly voice to himself. "This just couldn't be easy." He then secured the cell once more before walking away.

The man lying on the floor looked a little roughed up, which was understandable since he was in the captivity of the Swarm. Which begged the questions of when and why did the Swarm apparently take prisoners? She could not recall a time when Myrrah or the Locusts ever did. Perhaps this was a new Swarm quirk? She quickly dismissed the idea. She was there for reason, that much she could justify. Myrrah was her mother and she was the former Locust princess. Maybe they wished to experiment on her? Could the Swarm even do that though? The Locust gathered their intellect originally from Myrrah through the Hivemind. The Swarm were obviously connected through the Hivemind, as well. Could the Swarm be gathering information from the humans that they have podded and turned? If so the quick adaptation of the Swarm would make a lot of sense.

After a moment the man's groaning stopped and he squinted his eyes open.

"Ugh, where am I? Where did those stupid grubs take me." He said taking note of his surroundings.

After a moment he locked eyes with the other occupant of his new prison cell, realizing that he was not alone.

_'She's familiar,'_ He thought. The tattoo going down her left arm, the braid draped across her right shoulder. Despite their apparent situation she carried herself with an air of confidence about her. After several moments he was able to place her face. Having seen her through the Hivemind and as she was being consumed by the Hive itself.

"Reyna?" He said with disbelief and confusion.

Now Reyna was confused. She had never met this man. He was a Gear, if his beaten armor was any proof, but she had never... Suddenly memories struck. She had connected with him through the Hivemind. She saw him get taken by a one of those strange new creatures called Snatchers, and subsequently freed. "Marcus Fenix? You're JD's father, if I'm correct."

"Hmph. Yeah, that's me."

Wait, this man was with Kait last time she saw her! Desperation overtook her. She almost grabbed Marcus. Her body was trembling with fear for Kait's safety, while a small part of her heart was grateful to know about her daughter. Without letting a moment pass she pleaded with him.

"Kait! Where is she? Is she okay? Is..."

Marcus held up his hands to quiet her. "She's alive Reyna. Calm down."

Comforting women was a skill he never perfected. A bit awkwardly he placed his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. It seemed to work because she let out a long breath then gestured to the floor where the were several blankets and pillows serving as what he assumed was her bed.

He sat beside her and his brows furrowed as he spoke, the hard lines in his face showing as reminders of the hell he'd seen. "I know you've probably got a lot of questions. I do too. I mean what the heck were you thinking?" He took a moment to quell the anger rising in himself.

He gave a sigh and ran his hand across his face. "Last time I saw Kait she was alive. I'd say she was fine, but even though she's trying to hide it, she's not. I mean she saw you... What they did to you. Everyone thought you died. That's enough to mess with anybody."

He saw the tears silently trail down Reyna's face. She uttered a barely audible, "Kait."

"Listen, a lot has happened since we last saw you at Tollen Dam. Kait decided to come with me, JD, and Del, to New Ephyra. I knew something had been bothering her. She wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. She kept having these headaches. Everyone chalked it up to your death. I knew she wasn't okay, but there wasn't much I could do. The issues with the Swarm kept getting worse so Jinn started recruiting the villages. Eventually, Kait, along with Del, was sent to the Riftworm village to try and get Oscar Diaz to side with the COG."

Hearing this made the corner of her mouth twitch upwards as a snort of air left her in disbelief. "Jinn must be desperate if she's resorted to asking Oscar for help."

He felt a knot form in his gut. Knowing that he was going to have to be the one to inform her about what happened only increased his pity for the woman before him. He felt a strange hint of admiration for her. Though she carried such weight on her shoulders she did not show it. She simply accepted it and kept moving. When Anya passed it broke him, she had endured a similar loss. Perhaps they had more similarities than he first thought.

Once again he sighed. The world wasn't cutting him any slack it seemed. Noticing that he stopped in his account of recent events, she looked at him apprehensively.

"If anybody had a chance at convincing Oscar it was Kait." He said.

Her voice was filled with warmth as she spoke. "He loves her so much. He spoils her. She would get away with anything and everything with him. And don't get me started on the trouble those two can cause together."

"Well apparently, he can even tell Kait no sometimes. Del told me that it wasn't for a lack of trying though. Kait can put up a fight when she wants." He added light heartedly.

His face suddenly grew solemn as he recounted the next events. "JD and I were scouting nearby with some others. We received a distress signal from their location. By the time we got there all hell had broke loose. I'd never seen so many Swarm in a single attack. Not just for some random village assault. The fighting was bad. A lot of people died. When we were landing, a Snatcher grabbed Kait. I ran after it, and after a bit we were able to kill it. Kait was coated in slime, but she was okay."

He could see her visibly relax a little after hearing Kait was not harmed. He purposely skipped the part about her shoulder injury, not wanting to add worry were none was needed, considering it was non lethal.

"The first thing Kait did when she got up was start yelling about Oscar. It didn't seem too strange for her to be worried about him. But the next thing we know she takes off running somewhere. We didn't know where she was going but we chased after her."

He decided now was as good of a time as any to break it to her. He looked her in the eyes as he tried to tell her the next words with as much compassion his gruff voice could muster.

"Reyna. Oscar's dead."

She closed her eyes, bowed her head down, and began to quietly cry. For several moments the only sound heard was the quiet patter of her tears against the material of her pants.

"When we caught up with her, she was kneeling in front of Oscar's body crying."

Marcus reached out, a bit more confidently this time, and stabled her shoulders with his hands.

"He died a hero. Took his last breath fighting for the village. And he didn't go easy on them."

She wiped her tears. Remembering that mourning the dead rarely accomplished anything in her experience. Once she had somewhat composed herself he figured it was safe to continue talking about Kait.

"Nobody else noticed anything, but I did."

That caught Reyna's attention. Suddenly feeling wary of Marcus.

"Kait knew where Oscar was. She knew something had happened. I don't know everything, but I know who you are, who your mother was."

They sat there quietly locked in a stare down for quite some time. Surprisingly, Reyna was the first to break.

"What? What do you want from me? You want me to tell you it's not true? Well I wish more than anything that it wasn't."

"No. I want the exact opposite. The bits and jumbled pieces aren't enough for me. I want to hear you say it."

She gave a humorless laugh. "Fine. Myrrah, the Locust Queen, was in fact my mother. Happy now?"

"No. Not even close."

He closed his eyes and continued seemly off topic. "I'm not really a people person, but for some reason I've come to care for Kait. Maybe it's because I always wanted a daughter or maybe it's because I see a bit of myself in her. Hell if I know. I do know that I care about that kid a lot. And I don't want anything to happen to her."

Reyna was touched by his words. Most men weren't worth anything in her opinion, save Gabe and Oscar, but anyone who cared about her daughter this much was a good man in her book. Perhaps this Gear wasn't all that bad.

Fear of the known and unknown hung thickly in the air. Words spoken and those unspoken affecting both of them.

"After Oscar's death Kait kinda lost it. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She said that she'd been having dreams about the Swarm. Said something was wrong with her. I had bits and pieces I saw from the Hivemind and she had showed me that necklace you gave her."

He stood and paced about the room. Frustration rolling off him in waves. His body language became more and more animated; His fists clinching.

"She was desperate. I didn't have any answers. So I did the only thing I could think of. I told her about New Hope."

Reyna jumped up from her position. Any positive views of this man just flew out of the window.

"You did what?!" She exclaimed. Both of their voices continuing to rise. Neither were backing down.

"What was I supposed to do? She wanted answers and that was the only place she might get them!"

"Do you not realize the danger you put her in? Or are you that stupid?" She was livid.

His gaze turned accusatory. "Because hiding all of this from her wasn't dangerous? You're the one who put her in danger! Did you think you would just die and let Kait handle the mess you left behind?"

Her tone quieted. She was seething. "How dare you! I was trying to save her! To keep her away from all this."

Marcus sighed. The brunt of the argument had been dealt. The accusations said by both parties cut like sharp daggers.

"Well you didn't." He held up his hand for her to allow him to finish, seeing that she was ready to continue fighting.

"The headaches, the dreams. Sometimes she just snaps. Almost shot another Gear for no reason. You'll be talking with her and then all the sudden nobody's home. Her eyes get vacant and when it passes she's disoriented." He closed his eyes as he remembered Kait's recent behavior. His voice lost sounding almost defeated when he spoke again.

"She's losing herself."

It appeared Reyna's worst fears were coming true despite her attempts to give Kait a normal life. Reyna knew she'd never escape this, but she swore from the moment she found out she was pregnant that she would save Kait from living in this hell. Now all she could do was drown in self hatred while worrying about her daughter.

Marcus' heart felt funny while his stomach turned sick, watching Reyna start to break down. He decided right then that keeping secrets wouldn't help either of them.

"She told me one night she heard a woman's voice. A woman's voice saying, "We have a right to live."

* * *

**AN: Bonus points if you can spot quotes throughout the fic.**

**So somehow during writing this chapter I began loving the idea of shipping Reyna and Marcus? Oof that came out of nowhere. Sorry no Kait yet, but she will come on scene soon.**

**Heads up! It will take longer for me to post the next chapter, as it is not written yet. I do have a plan for it and actually have a pretty good plan as to where I'm taking this fic. So get ready and be patient! Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**Question - Is it Fort Umsom or Diaz Village? Or are they two different places and I'm just dumb?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Just A Gear

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I was dealing with some depression and now I recently found out I'm pregnant haha. So you know, just life. Anyway, I have not abandoned this!**

**Warning it's a tad fluffy. As I stated previously I now ship Reyna/Marcus. (Is that even a ship? Did I just create a ship? Lol)**

* * *

Marcus and Reyna both grew tired of the somber mood hanging over them like a depressing rain cloud. Although, Marcus was in a bit higher spirits than Reyna which spoke for itself. Both of them wished to break it but neither knew how.

Years of leading the people of Umsom had helped Reyna learn much about the human race she was a part of. She was able to see the subtle signs of discomfort and anxiety where others could not. As she glanced beside her to Marcus, she could sense he was uncomfortable. She might have been more than willing to sit, skulking and angry, but there was no reason he should have to suffer as well. Besides, it was her bloodline that was the cause of all this mess to begin with. Was it not?

"So how did you end up here?"

"What?" Marcus replied hastily. Not prepared for her to start speaking, and lost in his own chaotic thoughts, he missed the question asked of him. He felt a little embarrassed not having heard her.

But Reyna understood him.

"I asked how you got here. You spoke of being in Oscar's village, but not why you were tossed in this cell like fish for market."

As dumb as it sounded, he wanted to avoid bringing up anything close to New Hope so he wouldn't have to bear this woman's wrath again. He learned from his somewhat, brief encounter with Reyna that Kait's temper came undoubtedly from her mother- he would not dare say it aloud though.

"After Kait and Del decided to head up north, the rest of us took the Ravens back to New Ephyra. James was in a hurry and left a while before me. He was being an idiot and I was mad at him. But in end, I'm glad he went ahead and left. Soon after my bird took off we started taking heavy fire. We ended up having to make an emergency landing. It was like they were waiting on us. It wasn't just one or two stragglers. No. They planned this. They were everywhere. So, we did what we do and gave 'em hell. I got separated from the others and then one comes up from behind and jumps on my back! I hit the ground hard. Thought my damn spine was cracked. Before I could knock it off another one walked up. Next thing I know, his ugly foot is whacking my face against the ground, and of course we didn't land in no field of daisies. Next time I opened my eyes I was being thrown in this lovely place. The reason for that is beyond me."

Reyna listened to his story attentively; genuinely interested to know how in the world he ended up down here with her. When she heard his last sentence she couldn't hold back the laughter. Her sudden laughter confused Marcus. He was pretty sure he hadn't said anything that funny, but he enjoyed hearing her laugh.

"I believe you were brought in here to keep me warm. At least that's what big and scaly implied." She said gesturing to the door.

He returned her small with a faint one of his own.

"I can think of worse ways to spend my time."

Reyna's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. She swore she could almost feel warmth rise to her cheeks, but that was impossible. This man was just a Gear.

He could tell he had made the situation awkward. He regretted it. He was sort of enjoying the banter they started. He was unprepared when she recovered and quipped back again with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think you have a choice in matter."

"Well pardon me, princess." He replied with a shallow mock bow.

Reyna's smile slowly faded. Marcus knew he said something he should not have, but what he did not know.

"Don't call me that."

"But you were in some weird way. Or was that not a thing? I mean I guess I kinda just assumed since Myrrah was the Locust Queen, you were like a princess." He was rambling and he knew it. Maybe it was stupid to assume the Locust were serious about titles. Actually thinking about it now he regretted his explanation more than calling her that. She clearly did not want to be associated with the Locust or her mother and yet here he goes spouting off nonsense about Locust hierarchy! This is why he didn't talk to people.

It was almost endearing to see the gruff military man flustered, well his equivalent to being flustered anyway.

She released a sigh and continued to grant him information no one else was privy to. The thought made her stop and consider. She had went the majority of her life without disclosing anything related to her past or connection to Myrrah and the Locust. Yet, here she was bearing everything to a practical stranger. She did not understand, but there was just something about him that made her want to tell him about it. Maybe it was because he was so accepting. Most people would be reviled at the knowledge she was Myrrah's daughter let alone anything more about her. Most of humanity would try to kill her on the spot, yet this man seemed almost sympathetic towards her- not that she needed it. She had long since accepted the screwed up cards of life, she was dealt.

"No, you're right. They really did call me princess. Although, I don't think it carries much weight anymore. Then again, I am still alive."

She appeared to be in deep contemplation for a moment. "Wait, does that mean you're a princess too?" She asked with a sly grin.

A bark of laughter left Marcus. "I've been called a lot of things, but princess isn't on the list."

"Well sergeant, it is now."

They sat enjoying the lighthearted conversation between themselves for a while speaking of the happier times in their lives, until Reyna posed a more serious question.

"Why are you down here? I highly doubt they went out of the way to actually bring me someone to stay warm."

Marcus snorted at the idea. "You're right about that. I don't think it was a coincidence it was me either. I've given it a little thought. The Swarm- Locust- whatever are smart, they deliberately ambushed us. I didn't see anyone else get dragged off either."

Reyna gently grasped at her chin whilst thinking it over. "So why did they want you in particular? Why would you be special?"

Marcus groaned and ran a hand down his face. "I don't know. Maybe the grubs have a grudge?" After a moment of thinking he added, "Can they do that? Hold grudges?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You actually expect me to know that?"

"Well you're the expert here!"

"Expert? You've probably spent more time around them than me!"

"Hey I resent that!"

Reyna scoffed at the child like behavior which she believed was limited only to him. "Okay so they captured you because they hold a grudge against you? How does that make sense?"

He froze momentarily. Realizing that it was not only possible but quite likely, Reyna did not know the specifics of her mother's death. He could move on and hope it did not come back to bite him, or he could rip off the bandage. He decided to bite the bullet now.

His tone changed to serious and somewhat grave. "Reyna. It wasn't just anyone that killed Myrrah. It was me. I killed your mother."

Her posture weakened slightly. She was torn. Torn between sadness over the loss of her mother and gratefulness that this man ended the human genocide her mother was enacting.

Telling someone you killed their psychopathic mother is not a task one prepares for. Marcus now believes such bazaar situations should be accounted and prepared for.

"Thank you. You saved many lives. You're a true hero."

He made a sound of acknowledgement though not fully agreeing with his hero status. "Maybe." He turned to look her in the eyes. Eyes which hid much from the world. "But no matter how crappy they are, losing a parent still hurts. I'm sorry."

"Please. Don't apologize."

Marcus knew better than to argue. "Okay."

After the unbidden tension left the room the earlier question was pressed again.

"I doubt your here because of that. If anything they should have killed you already for that. So the question is why would they need you alive? What makes you different?"

Marcus ran over every possible reason. Anything that made him different from others. "Could it be the Hivemind?"

"Hm?"

"Well ever since we were almost changed or whatever, we've been getting flashes through a faint connection with the Hivemind. Could they want something to do with that?"

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. That was the only other distinctive factor and they both had that in common. Maybe they wanted to use them to further evolve? The Swarm did currently have to use humans to further their numbers due to the Swarm's inability to procreate since the loss of the Sires. Perhaps they might even want to use them to create a new sub species.

"I think you might be right. It makes sense. But still the big question remains. Since we are indeed alive, what do they plan on doing to us?" Reyna looked at him searching for the answer.

Marcus reached out and laid a gentle hand across both of her folded hands. "No matter what, is we're in this together."

‐-

Time down here was somewhat fickle. But they both knew they had been down here captive in these caves for quite some time, Reyna longer than Marcus of course. Both were glad that they were not alone and were grateful to have company- particularly of a more human variety. They would even go as far as saying they enjoyed each other's respective company even befriending one another. They ended up having more in common than would appear. Both were rather quiet and serious, yet when they loved, they lived fiercely.

Reyna sat up after being roused from sleep by a commotion coming down the corridor. She reached over to were Marcus lie beside her her and shook his shoulder.

In a clipped tone she commanded him. "Get up. I know you're awake."

He made a sound of irritation but got up as he shook the sleepiness off. They both listened as the sound got closer but was just out of sight. After several moments it moved close enough to make out the sounds of a struggle. The loud movements of a Swarm was present. It sounded as if he was almost dragging something. After several moments some female grunting was also heard.

"You hear that, Reyna? They got somebody else."

"It seems so."

The sounds kept growing closer and closer. It seemed they were going to come to the cell Reyna and Marcus shared. They stopped just outside when she heard the female voice yell, "Get the hell off me! Let me go!"

Reyna's eyes flew open wide at the sound of the voice. It was unmistakable and that terrified her. The door to the adjacent cell was flung open and before she could blink a body was roughly shoved in and unceremoniously fell to the ground.

Marcus' attention was torn between the opposite cell and watching Reyna go ridged.

The air in her lungs failed her. The only thing she could do was choke out one word.

"Kait."

* * *

**AN: I already have the next chapter planned out, so don't worry I'm not done yet! Thanks for hanging with me!**


End file.
